Awake
by SCIK1012
Summary: After the Flame King escaped from the lantern, going for retreat was her only chance. In her desperation, the dethroned princess hopped on a fire wolf with her best friend, and dashed to safety in search of a helping hand. Just who would aid her in her time of need? –One-Shot–


**Awake  
**

_**Toss…**_

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her father had escaped and in an unexpected turn of events, he alone found a way to seize the throne. To make things worse, somehow she had lost the strength to fight him on her own like the last time. Perhaps, during the coup carried out by her and Cinnamon Bun, Flame Princess' rage must have powered her body after discovering the cold truth. Yes, it must have been that. Nothing else could explain her lack of might amidst Flame King's revengeful stroke.

Back then, when it all was revealed, she felt hurt, betrayed, and angered. Those feelings nourished the heat of her flames, pushing her forward, towards her own father's defeat. At that moment she was invincible, but now, now it's a different story.

She thought that after usurping her father's throne everything would be just fine; no one could stop her. And so she let her rage fade away, falling into a state of passiveness. It was when the princess dropped all of her defenses, out of an arrogant confidence in her prosperous reign, that the usurped king made his move. Flame Princess had become an easy target; it was like stealing candy from a baby.

Going for retreat was her only chance. In her desperation, the dethroned princess hopped on a fire wolf with her best friend, and dashed to safety in search of a helping hand. Just who would aid her in her time of need? Cinnamon Bun was her only friend in the world, and the other two people she knew were… Well, she couldn't trust them enough.

Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom definitively had the military power, among other resources to crush the Flame King, but there was something about that pink woman that send chills down the young elemental's spine. Bonnibel Bubblegum wasn't someone to rely on. Then, there was Finn the Human. He would help her without a doubt, so said his righteous vow and moral code. If only it wasn't that awkward to be around him…

Flame Princess sighed; in the end that human boy would always be the answer to her problems. That was why he was now sitting between her and Cinnamon Bun on the back of their fire wolf friend, as they made their way back to the Fire Kingdom. After all, if your ex shows up on your porch with her eyes full of distress, wrecked nerves and a feeling of uncertainty, the least you could do is to help her retrieve her illegitimate place in the throne and kick her evil father's butt.

"Again," the young princess said, "Sorry for bursting you out of your home like that. CB and I were desperate."

"No prob!" the boy grinned even though the elemental wasn't facing him. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah." She whispered, her eyes focused on the horizon. "That's what friends are supposed to do. Speaking of which, where's Jake?"

"I left a note for him on the fridge," Finn explained. "I'm sure that as soon as he gets home, he'll read it and come to lend us a hand!"

"Hand? I got two of those!" Cinnamon Bun added.

The fire princess nodded and remained thoughtful. For the human, it seemed that she had grown somewhat distant towards him, as if she still held a grudge against him. Or maybe he was just being selfish, thinking only about himself. Not everything about Flame Princess had to be related to him. It was obvious that she was concerned about her kingdom's fate. A troubled ruler couldn't just smile and pretend that she cared about a past relationship. It was like trying to trifle with Princess Bubblegum all over again, he had to understand that they had more important things on mind.

"Listen up you two!" the expelled king called as the distance between them and the fire lands diminished, "You must help me get to the throne room, fighting off the soldiers that are still loyal to my father! As soon as we get there, make sure no one stands between him and me, got it? He's mine!"

"Okay!" Cinnamon Bun exclaimed, being as oblivious of the situation as ever.

"W-wait!" Finn interrupted, concerned. "Ya wanna challenge the Flame King on your own?!"

"Who else's gonna do it, if it isn't me? Plus, I don't think that grassy sword of yours can inflict much damage on him anyway!"

The young hero had to shut his mouth in response; the girl he once knew was too far-gone. She was now an awesome warrior king, riding a beast ready for the battle of her life. Now that he thought about it, Flame Princess may haven't even resorted to him in search of a supportive friend, she had resorted to him in search of a tool that would help her win.

"Well… if you think that's for the best… I'll do whatever you want me to…" he sighed.

Her silence was colder than any of the Ice King's blizzard spells.

Upon arriving to the Fire Kingdom, the temperature began to rise just like the tension in the air. Of course, Flame Princess hadn't forgotten about Finn's human condition, and she remembered to have Flambo casting a flame shield on him before they stepped into the wild blazing lands. It seemed that she could only offer him such a little amount of protection for the battle ahead, that it made the princess consider her plans better.

"You're free to leave us if you don't feel confident enough." she said.

"No way!" Finn rebuked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're in this together now! C'mon, let's do it for the good ol' times!"

"The good ol' times, you mean like when we went dungeon crawling and stuff?" Flame Princess brushed his hand off, but even if her manners showed rejection, the boy glimpsed a hidden smile underneath her serious brow. "Yes. Those were good times…"

* * *

_**Turn…**_

"Finn, Cinnamon Bun, watch out!" Flame Princess heard herself scream as she turned her head to gaze back at them.

Scream? Right, it could only mean she was scared to death for the two of them. At least Finn knew how to make his way in battle—it was part of what he was. But her living candy friend was too much of a benevolent soul to even realize what she had gotten him into. Flame guards surrounded them and there was barely any space for the boy and the half-baked bun to move freely in the narrow passage that led to the throne room.

Her feet continued to move forward, telling her that it didn't matter. All she had to do was to reach Flame King's chamber and show him who was meant to be the true ruler of the Fire Kingdom. Finn and Cinnamon Bun were fulfilling their roles as a distraction to keep her father's army away from her encounter. They should be fine, that's why she brought them with her to begin with. It would all be over soon.

"W-whoa!" Cinnamon Bun staggered as a heavy club clashed against his lance. "No good!"

The candy's grunts reached the fire wolf's ears as it ran along the princess' side. The beast stopped its running, spinning back in worry as it searched for its cinnamon master. Flame Princess turned back as well, frustrated. Her eyes were quick to spot both of her friends. Finn was struggling to protect Cinnamon Bun, while he fought back another three soldiers on his own. It wasn't an easy task, and the boy was starting to show signs of exhaustion.

In a matter of time, the flame guards were going to have them trapped against the wall. Flame Princess gritted her teeth, she was so close to her father's quarters. Going back would be stupid, a waste of time and energy that she couldn't afford to expend on her old man's henchmen.

"Jake will be here soon, he'll help them out!" she groaned to herself, forcing her feet to move forward.

In that very moment Finn had his Grass Blade cut in half by one of the blazing warriors. He gulped nervously, even though the elastic sword could grow back to normal in seconds. The boy had to admit that Flame Princess was right, his weapon wasn't being as useful as he thought it'd be. It could barely scratch the solidified lava armor of the fire soldiers—not to mention that if it weren't for the flame shield—his arm would've been burned to a crisp just a few moments ago.

"Ugh… Guess grass isn't very effective on fire-types, right?" he grinned, as if his circumstances weren't as critical as they seemed.

The flame guards ignored his comment and continued to close them in. Flame Princess was aware of this, if she didn't act on their behalf, Finn and Cinnamon Bun would be done for good. Flame King would have to wait. She couldn't allow herself to use her only friends as cannon fodder, when they were fighting for her.

"Go ahead, Buddy!" the elemental cheered, staring at the fire wolf. "CB needs you!"

The fiery beast barked affirmatively and ran off to his master's aid. Meanwhile, Finn—having pushed the absent-minded bun out of danger, strived to threaten his enemies with his winding sword. It was no use. There was no way to fight them back. They continued to enclose around him, pointing his neck with the tip of their weapons.

"Oh c'mon, Jake! Hurry up, man! I won't be able to hold on any longer!"

The boy pressed his eyes closed, claiming for his brother's help as a last resource. He ignored what happened next. It was as if something had forced his foes into stepping back. Curiosity took the best of him, and he slowly let his eyelids roll open.

A flowing red mane gleamed on his face, partially blinding his blue orbs. Finn rubbed the glint off in a quick manner then, blinking in surprise. Flame Princess was standing before him, firm and committed to fight her own people if needed.

The hard rock lava warriors erupted in anger, charging towards the girl that used to rule them. It didn't matter if she was their princess or not, they were far more afraid of the Flame King.

Flame Princess acquired an offensive stance and waited for them. When the five massive soldiers were right over her, the young princess raised her leg and kicked the air. A hot fire wave was shot out of her foot, blasting her opponents away.

"Are you alright?" she asked, facing the astonished teenager behind her.

There was concern in her golden eyes, deep and sincere. So, the young princess actually cared about him? Finn couldn't help to sigh in relief, for a moment there he believed she had grown cold as stone towards him, but he was wrong. Boy, if it ever was a great time to be mistaken, this was it!

"Now I do! But what about your dad?"

"I realized I couldn't just leave you guys behind…" Flame Princess explained, "If you're fighting for me, I'll fight for you as well. That's what friends are for, isn't it? This is my way of thanking you for coping with my reckless whims."

"Then that means…" the young hero stuttered with a faint blush, "That I will get to fight by your side once again?"

The elemental gave off a gentle smile, "I'll be honored if you accept me as your partner in this crazed adventure."

Finn was speechless. At that moment he felt like jumping fifteen feet above the ground and touching the puffy clouds with his bare hands. Being adventure partners with her like they used to before their break up was a dream come true.

"Let's show these guys a lesson they'll never forget, FP!"

FP… She had forgotten how nice that nickname sounded coming from Finn, rather than the dull "Your Majesty" address of her everyday life. Why, even her name seemed to have changed in the last months. It made her miss her life in the Grasslands, when everything was short and simple. When there was no need to fight for power.

A single grin was drawn on her lips, "Ready when you are, F the H!"

* * *

_**Breathe… **_

Cinnamon Bun held onto Finn's arm tighter and tighter, moaning in fear. Finn tried patting his back in an attempt to calm him down, although he knew it wouldn't help him at all. How could anything be okay when they were hiding away while Flame Princess fought her father to death?

That girl wasn't really serious when she asked them to stay out of her battle, was she? What happened to the "let's work together" vow? Finn wished she would've left with a better explanation, but she didn't. The fire princess leapt into action without him, hoping to be able to regain what she thought was better for her people.

"You've been a naughty girl, sweetie!" the giant fireball smirked. "And naughty girls deserve to be punished!"

Her own father slammed her against the ground with a single slap of his hand. Flame Princess crashed and rolled. Using her hands, she found the strength to stop the momentum that was dragging her body along the fissured rock and managed to stand up again. She stumbled forward, her feet balancing her in a dizzy motion.

Finn asked Cinnamon Bun to keep his eyes closed, watching how the mighty king stomped closer to his weakened daughter. Didn't he know what mercy was? The human boy regretted being so stupid, this was his fault. He should have insisted on leaving when they had the chance, instead of encouraging Flame Princess to proceed. Glob, he even begged her to let him and Cinnamon Bun enter the throne room with her, although Flame Princess warned him of the perils ahead.

He never expected this to happen. Flame Princess was supposed to be far more powerful than her father! He had seen her displaying all of her strength before, for crying aloud! Why wasn't she fighting like she did in the Ice Kingdom? Why was she holding back? Could it be because she still cared for her father? No, that'd be very unlikely of her… but what if?

"Oh no…" Finn mourned. The truth splashed down his spine like a shower of cold water.

How hadn't he seen it before? Flame Princess wasn't holding her powers back because of her father; she was doing it to keep him and Cinnamon Bun safe! Of course, Flame Princess was now fully aware of the way she lost all control whenever she let her rage loose. The way she destroyed the Ice Kingdom and almost killed all of its inhabitants… The way she nearly exterminated Finn himself if she hadn't recognized him in time…

"Now that you've mentioned all the things that I took from you when you were an infant, you ungrateful child…" Flame King said, grasping his daughter's arm tightly, "I never took you to a merry-go-round before! Don't ya wanna see what it is like?"

"FP, watch out!" the human gasped, "He's gonna—!"

"Up you go!" the revengeful King snickered as he began to spin on his feet, faster and faster, swinging his daughter in circles without a care in the world.

He continued to speed up until Flame Princess' arm slipped out of his hand. Her body was fired across the chamber, flying until it crashed against the prison, which had contained her for fourteen long years. Her back hit the lantern, forcing the crystal to shatter and explode. She plunged to the ground in a rain of glass, already unconscious and defeated.

"Flame Princess!" the young hero cried, leaving all safety behind for her sake.

He ran up to the fallen princess and attempted to shake her awake. It was useless, all her life force seemed to be gone. Desperate, Finn turned back to the Flame King, raising his right arm in anger. His sword raveled forward, waiting for the right time to attack.

"Look what you've done!" the human shouted, "You're a nothing but a big bully who doesn't even give a flip about his own daughter!"

"Listen up, you insolent fool! None of this would have happened if that Gum Princess hadn't meddled in our businesses! That girl you're holding so gallantly in your arms should've perished fifteen years ago in the wilderness! That was her destiny, okay! This is the Fire Kingdom we're talking about! Life's cruel, full of hardships, and unfairness all the time! That's why only the fittest are allowed to survive! Nothing personal, you see?"

"Says the guy who murdered his own brother to steal the crown from him! I bet you were scared Flame Princess could do the same to you, 'cause even I know she can beat your butt if she wants to!"

"Shut it, kid!" the old King smirked, "So you think you can stand a chance against me? Very well! I'll make you regret ever trying to defy me!"

Finn gulped. Flame King's heat grew intensely as two ominous fireballs engulfed his hands. Making them collide, the evil elemental created a giant orb and raised it over his head. He was ready to attack the human with it. If Jake was ever going to show up, it better be now, for there was nowhere to run.

* * *

_**Exhale…**_

Flame Princess squirmed softly, awaking from unconsciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of the bear-capped boy, holding her firmly. She gasped as her feet touched the ground. The situation became clear then, her father was about to erase them from existence.

"Finn, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm not quite sure," he smiled reassuringly, "I guess I'm just doing what I was supposed to do before we parted ways! I'm protecting you!"

"And you think this is the right time to try to win me over again?!"

"No, I'm serious! I want to protect you!"

The fiery girl let her tensed features relax. Discussing with Finn was no use, much less when they were about to be blasted by her father. She made a step forward, accepting Finn's embrace as she did the same. Then, they both turned to glance at each other.

"If you think those heartfelt words will change anything between us, you're wrong! Still… I'm glad you're here with me…" she smiled.

"I don't think you're telling me all the truth, FP…"

"What else is left for me to say?"

Her hand ran down the human's cheek, returning a few locks of bluish hair inside his bear hat. He couldn't feel the sweetness of that gesture because of the flame shield, but just imagining how it must have felt was enough for him.

Always insensitive to the couple before him, Flame King launched his attack. Finn quickly pulled the young princess into his arms, trusting his reflexes. She was static.

"No time!" the human shrieked, "Hug me!"

Flame Princess snapped out of her bewildered state, and ignored his command. No foolish human boy was going to tell her what to do. They were going to die: it was the end. So for whatever little time they had left, it was better to make every second count.

She kissed him instead.

And the fire consumed them alive…

* * *

_**Wake Up!**_

Suddenly, Flame Princess woke up. She roused from sleep, panting and sweating, her eyes on the verge of tears. Still dwelling between dreams and reality, the fiery princess took a quick glance of the environment around her. She was back in her chamber at the Castle, lying on her bed. Everything was silent except for the bubbling pits of lava that echoed down the halls. There were no signs of battle on the walls, or damages to be repaired due to a violent clash of sorts.

With her hands and knees trembling, Flame Princess rose out of her blankets and wandered through the solitary grounds of the palace. Tottering and leaning on the walls for support, feeling dizzy and exhausted, all she wanted was to make sure that everything was on its place.

Once in the throne room, the fiery girl finally allowed herself to sigh in relief. Her father was trapped in the lantern; deeply asleep and snoring like a wild hog. She passed a hand across her sweaty forehead and melted down on her throne, taking her time to breathe and calm her nerves.

"It was just a dream…" she repeated, as if to force her mind to believe it, "Oh… What a nightmare…."

Her father wasn't trying to get rid of her and take the throne for himself. And Finn was far away, safe and sound somewhere in the Grasslands. For that, the princess was deeply thankful, even though it saddened her to realize that the real life Finn had no need to stay with her, he had no need to protect her.

At least he and Cinnamon Bun were never in real danger. However, she hadn't seen Cinnamon Bun on her way to the throne room. He wasn't on his bed when she passed by. It was easy to tell because there was no dim light flickering in his room. Where could he be?

"Nwahugh…!"

Flame Princess recognized his grumbling coming from nearby. She left her throne and headed to a window on the left. There she found her half-baked friend, struggling to squeeze his soft body into the castle.

"Cinnamon Bun!" she exclaimed.

The big-sized candy stopped his struggle to look up at her, "Hi, King!"

Flame Princess noticed he was wearing an untidy tuxedo, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "But where have you been? Do you have any idea of how late it is? This isn't the time to be climbing up the windows!"

"Yeah… I just came back from Candy kingdom. I remembered that I had to bartend at TT's wedding. It was a promise I made before coming to live in Fire Kingdom," he blinked and then pulled the rest of his body in, popping right in front of the fire elemental's feet. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I… just woke up from a nightmare. Nothing serious." She lent him a hand, offering herself to walk him back to his bedroom. "So, did you have fun at the wedding? Did you happen to meet Finn and Jake there? Are they doing fine?"

"Yes, they are fine. The party was a lot of fun, Princess Bubblegum locked everyone in jail and then let us out. It was weird but jolly too!"

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Flame Princess sighed, thinking of the sugary woman.

They walked past the throne, and for a short moment the young king stopped in her steps to glance at the ceiling. Cinnamon Bun followed her eyes in confusion, noticing whom was she staring at: her father. Not wanting to disturb the princess, the living bread turned his eyes back to the ground, waiting in silence for his friend to say something.

"CB, do you think he may ever find a way to escape from the lantern?"

"Honestly… I don't know."

"I see." She sighed and continued walking.

Sensing the grave and troubled mood of his king, Cinnamon Bun resolved to find a way to cheer her up. For some reason he always made people laugh, perhaps it was his gift and this was the time to use it in behalf of his best friend's sake.

"Hey… umm… I really enjoyed opening bottles at TT's wedding! Can I bartend at your wedding?"

Flame Princess giggled, amused by the silliness of his question. "Sure! But I don't see any weddings coming in my future. At least not by now…"

"Oh… But I thought you'd marry Finn someday!"

"W-what?!" A violent blush turned her golden skin into a bright red. "None sense! Why would you say that? That's not likely to ever happen, don't be so naïve! Just like my father will never escape his prison…!"

_It… It was just a dream… I'm awake now...  
_

"Then why are ya blushing?"

"Go to bed, Cinnamon Bun! Now!"

"Ugh…"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

Another one–shot 'cause I'm very excited for the 'Red Throne' episode that's supposed to air next week! Finally, an episode with Flame Princess! I guess _Through Her Burning Gaze_ might be the first story I'll update, followed by _TAU: Amaranth_. Anyway, enough talk!

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
